Pushing me Away
by Siren6
Summary: Inu Yasha chose Kikyo. Three years later, he realizes his mistake.


Pushing me Away  
  
By Siren  
  
Hey guys. I love doing songfics. Anywho, Inu Yasha had chosen Kikyo. Now, three years later, he realizes his mistake. Can he fix it? I don't own the cast of Inu Yasha, or 'Pushing me Away' by Linkin Park. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I've lied to you  
  
The same way that I always do  
  
This is the last smile  
  
I'll fake for the sake of being with you  
  
It had been three years. Three long years since he lost saw her. She had such pain in her eyes, yet she forced a smile and accepted his choice. Then she disappeared from his life and never returned. But he had pushed her away, determined to keep his promise to Kikyo. She had died because of him, and he owed her his life.  
  
He had been ready to go to hell with her, but than she decided to do something different. She decided to live with Inu Yasha by her side. He had been shocked, to say the least. But he had promised to be with her, and he kept it. But now, three years later, he was beginning to regret his choice. He missed Kagome dearly.  
  
Flashback  
  
"So, you're leaving?" Kagome nodded and avoided his gaze. "I have to. The mission is over and I have to finish school." He only grunted in response, trying to ignore the sound of his heart breaking. "Unless.you give me a reason to stay." His ears twitched and he looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
Kagome played with her hands and smiled shyly. "If you gave me a reason to stay, I would," she repeated. The hanyou could only stare at her in shock. She was willing to give up her time for him, to be with him. "Kagome, I." he was cut short by Kikyo. "Inu Yasha? Who are you talking to?" The dead miko spotted Kagome and help back a sneer. "Oh, it's you. I hear that you'll be leaving soon."  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha pleadingly. She waited a few seconds for him to answer, but felt her hope die when she was greeted by silence. "Yeah, I guess I'll be going soon," she said softly. Kikyo smiled thinly and nodded. "Well than, I will leave you two to your goodbyes. I'll be with Kaede when you return, Inu Yasha." He nodded and looked at the young girl before him.  
  
She stood up and looked away. "I have to go," she mumbled and turned to the well. His eyes widened and he grabbed her wrist. "Wait." She turned around, he grey eyes hopeful. He wanted to tell her to stay, to be with him. But Kikyo's image entered his mind, and he couldn't do it. He couldn't ask her to stay when he still had a promise to keep. "Goodbye, Kagome," he whispered. The hope draining from her eyes, Kagome nodded and leapt into the well.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown  
  
  
  
Eventually break down  
  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
  
Everything has to end; you'll soon find we're out of time  
  
To watch it all unwind, the sacrifice is never knowing  
  
"Inu Yasha?" The hanyou tensed and turned around. Kikyo stood before him, her eyes cold and empty. "You're thinking of her again, aren't you?" He looked away, refusing to answer. Kikyo felt anger swell inside her and grabbed his arm. "She left! She's never coming back! Why do you yearn for my reincarnation when you can have me?"  
  
He tore his arm away from her and growled. "She is not your reincarnation! She is Kagome Higurashi, and I love her!" Their eyes widened at his confession. He hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out. Kikyo's hand flew to her mouth as she looked at him, stunned. "You, you love her? But.she and I are the same, so you should love me as well!"  
  
He shook his head and sighed. "You and she were never the same. Your eyes never showed any emotion while she bared her heart to everyone. She was willing to give up everything to be with me, while you wanted nothing more than my death. You two didn't even look the same." Kikyo felt herself begin to tremble and slapped him. "How can you say this? I'm the one who gave up everything to be with you! I died for you, and now I live for you!"  
  
Hands trembling, she touched his face. "What more do you want?" she asked, her voice cracking. He took her hand in his and looked at it sadly. "I want Kagome. I'm sorry." Closing her eyes, Kikyo refused to listen anymore. He had stayed with her for three years after Naraku's death, and now her lover refused to accept her. After all they'd been through together, he still wanted her reincarnation.  
  
"What happened to you? When I first met you, your eyes were cold and untrusting. Now I can read your emotions like a book. That girl, Kagome, she accomplished what I tried to do for so long. All these years and you still do not accept me. Has she really changed you that much?" Her eyes searched his frantically, but she found no love for her. His heart belonged to the girl from the future now.  
  
She placed her hand over his heart. "Is there really no room for me?" He frowned and pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry. You never trusted me completely. Kagome does. From the very beginning she treated me as an equal. She loved me for who I am, and never asked for anything more. But I was never enough for you." Tears shone in Kikyo's eyes as she nodded. "It is just as well. Our love.was doomed from the very beginning. I had shut myself off from the world and built walls around my heart. I should've known that you had done the same."  
  
Seeing that Kikyo understood, he turned and leapt into the well.  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
  
Why I never walked away  
  
Why I played myself this way  
  
Pulling himself out of the well, he walked out of the shrine. Looking up at Kagome's window, he noticed that there were other girls in her room. Peering in, he saw Kagome sitting on her bed. "So, Kagome-chan, whatever happened to the two-timer?" one of them asked. Kagome shrugged and looked away. "He was in love with another girl and chose her. I just wasn't enough," she said softly.  
  
He heard her friends gasp, and saw one of them hug her. "Kagome-chan, that guy is an idiot! That girl is nothing compared to you!" Kagome sniffed and smiled slightly. "You're right. She was so much more than me. She was beautiful, talented, smart.and she had his heart. I had nothing. There was never any room for me. But none of that matters as long as he's happy."  
  
One of her friends stood with her hands on her hips. "I can't believe that guy! Look at yourself, Kagome! You really care about this guy and he dumped you for his ex-girlfriend! What a loser!" By now, Inu Yasha had heard enough. He knocked on the window gently, and saw Kagome stare at him in shock. "Inu Yasha?" She opened the window and he jumped into the room.  
  
"What're you doing here?" she asked. Her friends stared at him with wide eyes. "I came here to see you. Kagome, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I had to tell you. That day by the well, I wanted to give you a reason. I had a reason, but I felt obligated to stay with Kikyo. But I can't do it anymore. My reason is that I need you by my side. I need you with me because I love you, and I'm so sorry for making you wait so long to hear it."  
  
Kagome simply stared at him, eyes wide. "You love.what?" She wrinkled her nose in confusion and tilted her head. "So, you're telling me that you stayed with Kikyo out of obligation, and now, three years later, you want me to take you back?" Inu Yasha cringed slightly, but nodded. The young girl sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Inu Yasha, you have done this so many times! I don't know what you want anymore!" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a hug. "I want you."  
  
Kagome pulled away and looked at her friends. "He sounds pretty sincere," one of them offered. Frowning, Kagome turned to the hanyou in front of her. "I want you to be happy. Would you be happy with me, or would you miss Kikyo?" Inu Yasha pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck. "I want Kagome and only Kagome." Blushing slightly she kissed his forehead. "Fine. But this is your last chance. If you break my heart again, than it's over. I mean it. I really missed you, and it hurt to have you reject me."  
  
Smiling, he kissed her nose. "It won't happen again. I just felt like I owed Kikyo. But she never loved me for who I am. You did." "Awww!" her friends swooned. Smiling Kagome hugged him tightly. "Took you long enough, dog-boy." "Kiss already!" her friends yelled. Blushing, Kagome kissed him softly, listening to her friends whistle. The kiss became more intense, and one of her friends cleared her throat. "Um, are we still sleeping over tonight, or do you two need the bed?"  
  
Blushing, Kagome pulled away and shook her head. "No, you can still sleep over. But we just have to make room for him." Laughing, her friends nodded and watched as Kagome cuddled in Inu Yasha's embrace.  
  
I've tried, like you  
  
  
  
To do everything you wanted too  
  
  
  
This is the last time  
  
  
  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
